The Great Chase
by Quezacolt
Summary: Elizabeth is terrified of needles. And John is going to help her escape.


**_The Great Chase_**

Weir glared harshly at John, who was laughing at the sign of Elizabeth Weir, hand pinching her nose shut. They were in the infirmary, John was watching from the end of her bed, where she was currently sitting having blood drawn.

And boy did she hate it.

As the final drop of blood left her arm, the nurse yanked out the needle and walked off, leaving Liz with her hand clamped over the small bleeding dot and her teeth clamping down on her lower lip.

"I hate you." She hissed, grabbing at her jacket. John simply smiled.

"It's not my fault." He protested, taking a step back as her hands swiped out toward his face.

"Oh yes." She said sarcastically, "It's not your fault. It's not your fault that I had to go off world to save your sorry butt, and in the process be infected with a foreign disease."

John shrugged.

"I don't see a problem. You came, you saw you got infected with a _stamina building _toxin!"

Liz snarled loudly, and John, surprised took a further step back.

"One which _endangered _my life!"

"But your better now!" He complained, as Liz stood up.

Yep. He was getting ready to bolt.

"Totally better! Now I just need to have tests…with needles…FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Wincing, Sheppard smiled nervously.

"For the rest of the week Elizabeth."

Her eyes flashed and John ducked behind the dividing curtain.

Smiling, with the familiar twinkle in his eyes, that usually came when John came up with a wicked or unusual idea, it was Elizabeth's turn to take a cautious step back.

"I can think of a few uses for all that extra stamina…"

Liz scowled.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Major Sheppard."

John grinned before jumping through the infirmary doorway.

"I need a few more tests Elizabeth! John you too!" Carson called from inside his office. Elizabeth instinctively looked around, before running from the infirmary in John's footsteps.

Carson Bekket left the office to find the once full infirmary, now empty. Scowling, he quickly abandoned his medical equipment and took up chase of the two missing patients.

Elizabeth stopped in the corridor outside the infirmary. She knew running away was childish, but she _really_ hated needles. Shivering, she sneaked away as the sound of footsteps came closer. She had to run somewhere close.

'_The only close room around here is the men's quarters…John's quarters…' _Imagining herself breaking into someone's quarters to hide from the doctors was downright idiotic, so swallowing her pride, and using her increased stamina, she ran full pelt past stunned personnel and right into John's door.

"John!?" She cried out into the microphone, dialing in her authorization code and backing into the room. Sighing in relief as the doors slid shut, she turned around to find herself facing John's bare chest.

_Uh oh. _

He was wearing his BDU pants, and his face was flushed red, just as she imagined hers would be.

"Uh…Sorry." She turned away quickly, trying to run to the door, but felt a hand grip her upper arm and pull her back.

"It's okay." He whispered into her ear. "You can hide here from Bekett."

She sighed and turned around, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea.

He slipped on his black shirt, and she couldn't help but notice the scar running along his bicep.

"What happened there?" She asked, pointing.

He looked down and shrugged, crawling onto his bed and motioning her to sit down. Pensively she took a seat, and he began to talk.

"I was flying in Iraq when my plane crashed. A metal bar from the building I crashed into went through my arm to the other side. Luckily it missed all major bones, muscles and nerves."

Weir winced.

"So," He asked mischievously. "Do you have any scars?"

She scowled.

"None I care to talk about thank you very much."

He smiled and leaned a tiny bit forward.

She felt her breath catch in her throat and her breathing suddenly become more heavy.

He lightly tucked a tiny piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's nice you came to hide out in my quarters."

She smiled nervously, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Is this where you tell me how much you love me?" She asked jokingly. He smiled slightly.

"How about I show you?" And he kissed her. And she loved it.

Light suddenly filtered into the room and they heard a gasp.

But they ignored it.

When they pulled apart, Bekett was tapping his shoe by the door.

"When your finished acting like teenagers, come to the infirmary. I haven't finished with you two."

He walked away leaving them alone.

"Come on." John whispered, taking her hand and pulling her quietly out the door. She smiled brightly and followed as he led her to the jumper bay.

"Lets go for a ride." He said quietly as the doors to the jumper closed swiftly.

John sat in the drivers seat, and Liz sat beside him in the co-pilots chair. He gave her a smile, and she gave him a kiss, before the jumper took off, flying into the air.

They had escaped Caron Bekett. For now. And it was all they needed. They were together. And as they flew toward the sunset, Carson happily sat in the dining hall telling everyone he met about John and Elizabeth's new found relationship.

The End


End file.
